


Sustenance

by foxjar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Era, Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Karren would do anything for Shuu.100 words of forced to drink.





	Sustenance

Karren is on her knees before him, staring up at Shuu with wonder. His eyes are on her — finally, after what seems like eons of yearning — as his hands cup her cheeks, guiding her toward him.

Despite never having done this, he doesn't have to tell her what to do. Her hands move of their own accord, unzipping his pants before bringing him into her mouth. His moans are music.

"Swallow," he commands. "Drink, as if I am the only thing sustaining you."

 _You are,_ she thinks. She gags not at the taste, but the finality of it.

_You are._


End file.
